Catching Up with the Past
by Flowerheart7901
Summary: The New Directions decide to have a ten year reunion. But what will happen when people from their past literally land at their feet. People show up and the truth is revealed, and maybe some people aren't as dead as we thought they were. One shot based off of CP Coulter's Daltonverse.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything related to CP Coulter's wonderful fic Dalton**

* * *

Mercedes walked up to where the rest of the alumni New Directions were gathered. She sighed as she looked at the faces of Rachel, Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Puck, Mike, Tina, Artie, and Sam. Quinn finally spoke what was on everyone's minds.

"Its not the same without Finn and Kurt here."

Everyone nodded, thinking of the dead alumni New Directions member and the presumed dead former New Directions member. After Kurt transferred to Dalton, they slowly lost touch with him. They saw him a lot junior year, but less senior year. After graduation, he cut off contact. The last time anyone saw him alive was at Finn's funeral his freshman year of college, but that was only briefly. Burt and Carole had moved away, after Burt won the election their senior year, so no one could talk to them. Now, ten years after their graduation and he was presumed dead. Their musings were interrupted as a man with curly, strawberry-blonde hair about their age, tumbled down the steps. A shout of "Reed!" Came from the top of the stairs. Mercedes gasped when she saw who the voice belonged to. A man, nearly identical to one she hadn't seen in ten years came running down the steps to the man sprawled near Mercedes' feet.

"Blaine?" She questioned.

He looked up. "Oh no. Blaine is my shorter, gel-addicted, older brother. I'm Shane."

The other man snorted. "Gel-addicted is an understatement. We've been trying for years to get him to tone down on the gel. Nothing works."

They were interrupted by running feet, as seven more men appeared in the auditorium. Two were twins, and were carrying giant Nerf guns. That struck a cord with the New Directions, though they couldn't remember where they remembered it from. There was an Asian man and an African-American man. There was a pale, lanky man with dark, shaggy hair. Out of the last two men, one was definitely Blaine, the other looked vaguely familiar, but none of the New Directions could remember from what. Mercedes reached her hand down to pull the fallen man, now identified as Reed, up. The vaguely familiar man and Blaine arrived where everyone was standing. Before Mercedes could say anything, the vaguely familiar man spotted them, froze, grabbed a Nerf gun, and ran off, yelling, "Catch me if you can, bitches!", as he did so. Blaine sighed, before turning to the questioning Reed and Shane.

"These are the New Directions." He explained, gesturing to the alumni New Directions.

The rest of the men "oohed."

Reed turned to Blaine. "Where do you think he went?"

Blaine shrugged. "The same place he always goes when he's upset. You and I know that better than anyone. Its also the only place in this God-forsaken, hell hole of a school where he felt safe and had a place." Blaine turned to the New Directions. "You are coming with us. You're tied to this, you always have been, no matter how hard we've tried to escape it."

As the New Directions hurried to catch up with the eight men, Reed turned to Blaine. "Are you sure you remember where it is?"

Blaine nodded. "It may have been ten years but I believe I remember. And besides, if I don't, we always have them." He said, gesturing to the New Directions.

Quinn hurried to catch up with Blaine. "Why did he take the Nerf gun?"

Blaine smirked. "Protection of course. This school isn't exactly the safest."

As they neared their destination, singing began to drift down the hallway. When they turned the corner, they reached the choir room where the singing was coming from. They all entered the room to see the vaguely familiar man, with his back to them, singing.

_"I walked across an empty land  
__I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
__I felt the earth beneath my feet  
__Sat by the river and it made me complete."_

Blaine, Reed, Shane and the other five men began doo-whooping behind the vaguely familiar man in a style reminiscent to the New Directions, of the Warblers.

_"Oh, simple thing where have you gone  
__I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
__So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
__I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_I came across a fallen tree  
__I felt the branches of it looking at me  
__Is this the place we used to love  
__Is this the place that I've been dreaming of_

_Oh, simple thing where have you gone  
__I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
__So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
__I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go  
__Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
__This could be the end of everything  
__So why don't we go  
__Somewhere only we know?  
__Somewhere only we know?_

**Somewhere only we know**

_"And if you have a minute why don't we go  
__Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
__This could be the end of everything  
__So why don't we go  
__So why don't we go_

**And if you have a minute why don't we go**_ (Ooo! Ah-ah!)  
_**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**_ (Ha! Ah, ah, ow!)_

_This could be the end of everything  
__So why don't we go  
__Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?  
__Somewhere only we know?"_

Once the song finished, Blaine wrapped his arms around the waist of the vaguely familiar man, who looked up at the ceiling.

"Look Blaine, the walls and ceiling are covered in pictures."

Indeed, the walls and ceiling were covered floor to ceiling in pictures of the New Directions, and even some of the Warblers. Blaine turned to Rachel.

"Who turned in the photos?"

"We did. Its something Mr. Schue wanted us to do, to memorialize everything the New Directions have done, and those we lost."

Blaine pointed to a picture of Santana and Brittany on their wedding day.

"I didn't know you two got married."

Santana nodded. "Eight years ago. Best day of my life."

Sam chuckled. "She didn't insult anyone the entire day because she was so happy. A new record."

"Guys! Guys! Look over here!" The Asian man shouted from a wall.

Everyone rushed over to see the photo he was pointing at. It was of a group of teens perched on a wall of furniture. In the background you could see a castle-like building. They were all smiling and holding signs that read things like, "Save Dalton!" And "Don't close our school."

"Ah." Mercedes came up behind Blaine and the vaguely familiar man. "That's the photo of the..."

"Siege." The vaguely familiar man finished, smirking.

"Oh." Mercedes looked at him, intrigued. "I wasn't aware Blaine told you about it. Its a pretty depressing day. His teacher died, his dead boyfriend almost died, and he doesn't take to any of his friends who were involved anymore."

"Yep." The African-American man nodded. "Blaine told us all about it. Its almost like we were there."

The nine men snickered, the reasoning unbeknownst to the New Directions.

"Look." Reed pointed out a photo on another wall.

It was a photo of two groups of teens hugging each other. One group was all boys, dressed in navy blue blazers with red piping and a crest, grey slacks, and black shoes. All the boys had a pin with a royal blue shield crossed with a golden ray attached to their lapel. The other group was boys and girls. The girls were dressed in blue satin dresses with silver sequins on the collars, black belts, black leggings, and black combat boots. The boys were dressed in black pants, with black dress shirts, black ties, and black dress shoes. Tina smiled.

"Ah. That's the Warblers and the New Directions after we tied at the..."

"2011 Regionals." The vaguely familiar man finished again.

"Oh." Tina looked surprised. "Blaine must have told you about that too."

"No." He shook his head. "He didn't have to tell us about it when we were there. Guys." He turned to the other eight men. "Let's stop this charade. Its getting tiring."

Quinn turned to him with a confused look on her face. "What do you mean you were there?"

He smiled. "Boys, introduce yourselves."

Reed stepped forward. "Reed Anderson, formerly Reed Van Kamp. Also known as the Dormouse, a Windsor conspirator, one of the Windsor fashionistas, and a soloist and member of the Dalton Academy Warblers."

Shane stepped forward. "Shane Anderson. Also known as the Little Bat, a Windsor conspirator, and a lead dancer and a member of the Dalton Academy Warblers."

The Asian man stepped forward. "Wes Hughes. Also known as the Hare, a Windsor conspirator, and a member of the Dalton Academy Warblers."

The African-American man stepped forward. "David Sullivan. Also known as the Hatter, a Windsor conspirator, and a lead dancer and member of the Dalton Academy Warblers."

The pale man stepped forward. "Dwight Houston. Also known as the White Knight and a Windsor conspirator."

The twins stepped forward. "Evan and Ethan Brightman. Also known as the Tweedles, Windsor conspirators, and members of the Dalton Academy Warblers."

Blaine smiled as he stepped forward. "Blaine Anderson-Hummel, formerly Blaine Anderson." Earning a few gasps from the name change. "Also known as the White Rabbit, a Windsor conspirator, a Prefect and Acting Prefect for Windsor House, and lead soloist for the Dalton Academy Warblers."

The vaguely familiar man stood up last, smirking as he did so. "Kurt Anderson-Hummel, formerly Kurt Hummel. Also known as Alice, a Windsor conspirator, the other Windsor fashionista, the Windsor diva, and a soloist and member of the Dalton Academy Warblers. Also, I'm not dead."

Kurt walked over to the twins, amidst the stunned silence of the New Directions.

"Here's your Nerf gun back. Sorry for taking it without asking."

Finally, Artie broke the silence. "What the hell?"

This sent everyone into a flurry of questions.

"Alright, alright, everyone just sit down and I can answer all your questions." Kurt said, exasperated.

Once everyone was seated, Mike turned to Blaine. "When did you get married?"

Blaine smiled and put his arm around Kurt's waist. "Nine years ago. Its the happiest day of my life since Kurt and I started dating."

Wes started laughing. "He ran into a door the first day we came back to Dalton since he and Kurt started dating."

Blaine scowled. "Its been eleven years, let that go."

"Never."

Tina turned to Kurt. "Have we met all these guys before?"

"Yep." Kurt nodded. "They're all my friends from Dalton. They were Warblers, except for Dwight, involved in Hell Night, participated in the Siege, and were my dorm mates. We were all friends in high school."

"Kurt?"

"Yes Britt." Kurt turned to Brittany.

"How come you never contacted us? We all thought you were dead."

The whole room went dead silent. Kurt sighed.

"I never meant too. To be honest, I had terrible memories of this place and just wanted to forget my past. But New Directions were one of the good memories and I wanted to remember that. But school got busy and life got busy. When it finally didn't, I thought you all would be mad at me for not talking to you in forever. Then, ten years passed and here we are. Though I do have one question." He turned to Wes and Puck. "Why are we here and why are you here?"

Wes laughed. "Well, as you know, a Warbler tradition is to break into the competition venue the night before, and practice without getting caught. The only one we didn't do it for was Sectionals our senior year, since it was held at McKinley. The reason we didn't was that if we got caught, we didn't want to lose our friendship with the New Directions, whereas with the other ones, it didn't matter. So I decided we should finally do it, even if it is ten years after the fact. I guess I just didn't tell Blaine and Kurt that's why we were breaking into McKinley. The real question though, is why were you in McKinley?"

As Puck started to speak, Rachel butted in. "We were having a New Directions reunion. We were also mourning the loss of one former and one alumni member. Though now it seems we are only mourning the loss of one member since Kurt isn't dead."

It was at that moment that Mr. Schue chose to walk in. He stopped, shocked at the amount of people present in the choir room. His eyes flitted over the people present.

"Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Tina, Mike, Sam, Puck, and Blaine?" He looked confusedly between Shane and Blaine.

Shane helpfully spoke up. "I'm Shane, Blaine's younger brother."

Mr. Schue blinked. "Okay. But I don't recognize the rest of you." He said, gesturing to the Windsors. "But you look familiar." He said, pointing at Kurt.

Kurt smirked. "Mr. Schue, what does the word Windsor mean to you?"

Mr. Schue frowned. "Windsor? That was the house Blaine and Kurt stayed in at Dalton. It also had the most people involved in the fire. Why?"

Kurt smiled. "Well, we are the Windsors. Also, Kurt's not dead."

Mr. Schue gave him a confused expression. "What do you mean Kurt's not dead? No one has seen him in nearly ten years. Not since Finn's funeral."

Kurt grinned. "Because I'm Kurt Hummel. Well, Kurt Anderson-Hummel." Mr. Schue's jaw dropped. Kurt started laughing. "I guess I should have expected that."

Blaine looked at his phone. "Its getting late. We should probably get going if we want to make it home on time."

After saying goodbye to everyone, as Kurt made to leave, Mercedes called out "Kurt!"

As he turned around, she smiled. "Don't be a stranger."

He grinned. "I won't."

That day, as Kurt Anderson-Hummel walked out of McKinley, hand-in-hand with his husband, he knew the bonds he had with the New Directions would never break. Because real friends stick by you, no matter the time or distance.

* * *

**Somewhere Only We Know: Glee Cast**

**Bold: Windsors**

_Italics: Kurt_

**Please review. I love reviews.**


End file.
